The Hall of Melodies
by xConquistadora
Summary: [XigbarxDemyx][Oneshot]


Diluxia doesn't only have to write XemSai fanficcies…noo, she writes other pairings too!  
I needed a short break from the XemSai. But of course I'm going to hint it ;)

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own the characters!! D:

* * *

So it was a normal, average day in that dark world. 

The leader of the Organization had rallied up his members for a short meeting. Xemnas always had at least one meeting every week, so it was no surprise to any of the others.

Of course, the only surprise was as to what exactly the meeting would be about.

Most of the times it was to assign missions and important things like that. Sometimes the Superior held meetings for really odd things, like just to mention about some dream that he had or because he felt like it.

And once, the Enigmatic man had even made a meeting for no reason at all.

Obviously, Xigbar was wondering what his superior was going to hold it for this time.

"So…" the man of the wonderfully streaked ponytail looked over a seat to glance at his superior, who, at the moment, was sitting regally in all of his high and mighty superiorness.

"What's the meeting for this time, hey Xem?" one eye flickered up as the mouth spoke, then stopped to turn into a small grin at the mentioning of Number One's old nickname.

There was the slightest hint of a smile from Xemnas's lips shortly after.

"Well, it's something you should have seen coming for a while…" the gray-haired man closed his eyes silently as he leaned back in his chair, making himself comfortable for his next announcement.

"HA!" Axel suddenly jumped up, standing triumphantly on his seat. One black-coated arm lunged forward to point at his superior. "You ARE going out with Saïx! I knew it! I knew it!"

This sudden outburst received an explosion of laughter from most of the members, of which included Xigbar, Xaldin, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas. Numbers IV through VI just glared at each other, while Saïx's right eye twitched as he lowered his face, letting his hair cover up his features.

Xemnas was not amused. However, being the Superior, he managed to keep calm and answer smoothly.

"Even though that was a great guess, Eight, I'd have to sadly say: no, that's not right." Orange eyes showed themselves as he glared over to the pyromaniac, who had taken the hint and had quickly sat down. The other still snickered under their breaths, even after Xemnas had scanned the room quickly in silence.

"The real reason, now, is that this castle…our beloved stronghold…it's slowly falling apart. We have many walls and pillars in need of repair. The Crooked Decension doesn't go up as fast as it used to. Needless to say…."

"The castle sucks, fix it." Xigbar muttered, earning a good laugh from the other members.

"You can put it that way." Xemnas smirked, allowing himself to snicker just a little.

"So all we have to do…." Luxord looked up with a smug grin, "is just fix some of the castle? That's an easy gamble."

"It's all gambling with you, isn't it?" Roxas looked over to the tenth member, who just grinned down at him.

"Go on…I have no specific areas assigned for you. Just fix whatever you can find." Xemnas readjusted himself in his seat as he watched ten of his members leave. His head tilted in sudden thought. "Oh, wait, Number Two."

Xigbar paused. He had almost opened a portal, and now the man was calling him.

"Yeah?"

"You get our unnamed room. It's the only empty place I know of that won't be wrecked senselessly if you happen to open fire."

Demyx, who happened to still be there, began to chuckle. Even he knew what that meant. Basically, if Xigbar got bored and began to shoot the room, nothing could possibly go wrong there.

"Ha, Xiggy, you get the unnamed room." The ninth member laughed, lifting his hand to quickly open a portal. "Ha!"

"And just for that remark, Nine, you get to join him." Xemnas grinned over at the young blonde, who glared at him with a perfect D: expression.

"Ha." Xigbar muttered, looking down at the musician.

"Now go…" Xemnas mumbled, placing his fingers to his forehead as he disappeared in a black swirl.

Xigbar and Demyx were officially the only ones there.

"Well, c'mon kid…" the scarred man disappeared in an open portal, his voice echoing. "Let's just go!"

-----------

"The unnamed room!" Demyx looked around the huge space and spread out his arms, spinning around freely. He loved this room and the fact that it was enormously gigantic. There was even a balcony-like floor above them, where he would often secretly go up there to play his music. This was a good place to practice- his tunes would carry throughout the large room and echo beautifully.

Xigbar, meanwhile, had just appeared upside down above the spinning musician. "Don't pretend to be fascinated by it so much, Dem." He smirked as he heard a startled yelp from the boy below him not long after he had spoken. A laugh escaped his jaws as he flipped down and landed safely on the floor.

"Don't do that!!" Demyx yelled, sticking out his tongue. He only received a hard patting on the head as a response.

"Whatever, dude. Let's just fix this. What exactly is the matter with this room, anyway?" Xigbar's solitary eye looked around, scanning every corner and every inch of the balcony to try and spot anything out of the ordinary.

The water-summoner shrugged and folded his arms. "I dunno. It always seems fine to me, every time I come down here to play…." His voice trailed off. Great, he had just openly blurted out his secret playing spot.

"Play?" Xigbar whirled around, his long ponytail swiftly flailing behind. "So you're the one that always plays that music down here…."

"Who else has a sitar, Xig?!" Demyx retorted, giving this 'duuuh' look towards the elder man.

"Hah, true." Xigbar shook his head to himself and lifted his arms in exaggeration. "Hey, at least I know who plays that awesome music every day…!"

"Yeah of COURSE it's true! I- awesome?" Demyx blinked and walked forward, getting dangerously close to the man. "You…like my music?"

Xigbar grinned and placed both hands upon the blonde's shoulders. "Kid, I always stop by in front of this room when I hear that music. It's impossible to miss."

Demyx decided to take that as a compliment. He smiled and stepped forward, then lifted his arms and caught the man in a swift embrace. "Thanks, Xiggy!"

This was extremely sudden, specially for Xigbar. He hadn't felt a sign of affection like this in a long time. The only time someone had truly hugged him like this…it had been way back then, when his name had been Braig. Even then, the hug didn't seem like such a huge deal. For some odd reason, though, this hug, it made his body tingle in a strange sensation. The feeling was rather…warm.

Now he realized he had gotten himself into an awkward moment of silence. Laughing, he lifted his right hand and ruffled the kid's mohawk…mullet…hairstyle.

"Don't mention it, 'kay?" he grinned and patted the young musician's back softly, resting his head upon his shoulders. Xigbar took a small breath. Demyx's hair smelled so nice…so refreshing, like cool ocean water…

"Xiggy? You can let go now." Demyx sheepishly looked up, a light shade of red dashing across his features. He reluctantly stepped back and let Xigbar unwrap his arms around his shoulders.

"Yeah…" Xigbar looked around uneasily, then smirked and folded his arms snugly across his chest. "Y'know, I see nothin' wrong with this unnamed room. And in fact, it needs a name."

"I got one!" Demyx bounced up, tugging Xigbar's arm up and down as he did so. "We could name it…the Melodic Hall! Or something…" he looked down, afraid that Xigbar would laugh at him at suggesting such a lame name for a room.

Xigbar shook his head and, with his free hand, lifted the musician's chin gently. "How about…the Hall of Melodies? Ya like that?"

"Yeah! And it'll never change, right, Xiggy?"

"Never, Demy. Never."

---

Many missions later, Xigbar solely walked towards the Hall of Melodies.

He stared into the empty room. There was no longer the beautiful echoing of that beloved music. It was gone. Gone, just like the one who played that music.

That's why he renamed it.

It was no longer the Hall of Melodies.

It was now….

The Hall of _Empty _Melodies.

* * *

And I'll leave you guys to that. 

-shrug-

Reviews still make Diluxia happy, believe it or not.


End file.
